


Bad Liar

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: When they pull out of their parking space he swears to God this will be the last time, though they both know he’s lying.





	Bad Liar

Rick pulls off onto an old dirt road, miles away from town.

As soon as he puts the gear into park Beth unbuckles her seat belt and turns to face him, a toothy grin on display.

Rick himself isn’t quite as happy, but he knows he’s just as eager, if not more. Still, his remorse pools in his stomach.

“You ready to do this officer?” Beth questions, making to straddle him the best she can. Before she gets the chance, however, he pushes her lightly back.

“Not yet,” he pauses, wetting his lips with his tongue. “I have a wife, kids, this isn’t right.”

The blonde rolls her eyes and giggles softly in response. Their trysts usually start this way. “It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve done this,” she points out. “Or the last. C’mon, Rick, lighten up. You’re always so tense.”

“You’re only 18, for Christ sake.” Rick continues to reason with himself.

Beth eyes him seductively, placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing. “Legal is legal, you know the drill. Are you goin’ to fuck me, or are we goin’ home?”

To his own shame, he drops his hand so that it falls upon her own, still on his leg. She smiles, enjoying the warmth his touch provides.

“There’s a good boy, daddy.” She purrs seductively, trailing her hand even lower against the fabric of his jeans. Rick lets her.

Eventually Beth cups him within the palm of her hand, palming his growing cock beneath the fabric. “You like that, right? Or maybe,” she pauses, pulling away. “You’d rather go home?”

Rick, tired of the teasing, roughly pulls her hand back down.

This causes the blonde to smirk and she makes little time of removing his belt. She tosses it in the back before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

She watches excitedly as Rick pulls himself out, his cock jutting outward and pulsing from arousal. She licks her lips before taking him into her hands.

Beth knows what she’s doing, that’s for sure. Rick leans back in his seat, sighing in contentment as she strokes him.

“You like that, daddy? You like it when I stroke that cock with my little hand? You’re so big in my hand, daddy.”

He moans, biting his lip in arousal. Her words are only spurring him on further. Beth smirks, knowing exactly what she’s doing to him, just how aroused she’s making him feel.

Eventually she bends forward, licking the head of his cock. Rick groans and wraps his hands within her hair, pushing her downward.

She takes him in like a champ, licking and sucking every bit he has to offer her and stroking with her hand whatever doesn’t fit the rest of the way in.

He’s moaning and groaning freely by now, his calloused fingertips digging into her scalp. Beth hums around his cock and he’s forced to close his eyes tightly in response.

Rick pulls her up momentarily, breathless. “Open up and stick out that tongue pretty girl.”

Beth does as told, moaning as he repeatedly smacks his cock against her tongue. “Yes daddy,” she groans, her big blue eyes trained on him. “Cum for me, please daddy. Let me taste your cum.”

This pushes him over the edge and he does as told, releasing on her face and into her waiting mouth.

Afterwards, she pulls her skirt off, no panties on underneath. Beth slides back up the seat and spreads both legs apart.

Rick doesn’t hesitate in reaching forward, his thumb swiping her swollen clit. She shivers beneath his touch.

He works her pussy quickly, rubbing her and fingering her. His only goal at this point is to make her orgasm.

“Fuck daddy,” she moans out, her right hand clinging to her breast over her t-shirt. “Please, keep finger fucking me. Harder.”

Rick does as told, picking up speed as he goes. Beth can’t take much more and cums around his digits, soaking his fingers. He can feel her pussy as it pulsates around him and waits to leave her until the pulses subside.

Eventually they’re both left sitting half-dressed and breathless.

“See, wasn’t so bad was it Rick?”

He has to admit he feels better; sex always does that for him. But that nagging picture of Lori and the kids still sits at the forefront of his mind.

“Yeah,” he lies, not wanting to dampen her high.

When they pull out of their parking space he swears to God this will be the last time, though they both know he’s lying.


End file.
